


Sky

by Settiai



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter jerked awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



Carter jerked awake, pulling away from the warm body she had been learning against. She blinked confusedly, trying to get her bearings.

Memories rushed back: the firefight, the Stargate closing behind the colonel and Daniel, the Goa'uld guarding the 'gate, shutting her eyes for just a moment.

Carter shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Teal'c?" she asked, squinting in the darkness. "You should have woken me up."

Teal'c smiled, looking away from her and turning his gaze toward the stars above them. "I did not see the point, Major Carter. You needed rest, and I enjoy this view."


End file.
